La serpiente y la tejona
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: ¿Cómo el príncipe de las serpientes podía andar con una tejona? Impensable. Su orgullo no se lo permitía, pero sus sentimientos eran muy distintos y en esos momentos, más que en otros la necesitaba.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

**_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Los opuestos se atraen" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._**

**_¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALETINE!_**

**Y otro reto que es perfecto para el día y que además subo de una vez antes de que me gane el tiempo.**

**Siempre tuve la idea de poner diferentes escenarios en los que Astoria quedara en las otras casas y ver como se desarrollaba su relación con Draco, siendo este un Slytherin hasta la medula. Pero como eso requiere algo como long fic en cada escenario y yo ya les debo hasta la sonrisa en actualizaciones, me quedaré con las ganas de momento y les dejaré con esta pequeña idea que fue para el reto.**

**¡Disfruten y gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>La serpiente y la tejona<strong>

La noche había caído sobre el reino unido. Era una fía y nublada de mil novecientos noventa y tres. En una parte alejada de todo conocimiento muggle, los alumnos de una muy peculiar escuela bajaban a montones del tren escarlata que los llevaba a aquel inicio de año. Un grupo de Slytherin bajó ya casi al final, dejando que los demás se adelantaran porque odiaban que les tocara compartir carruajes con personas indeseables, como Gryffindors y Hufflepuff. En aquel grupo había una niña más pequeña que los demás, que aun no llevaba escudo en su pelo y con temor miraba al hombre enorme que repetía una y otra vez que los de primer año se acercaran a él.

—Todo va a estar bien, Astoria —le aseguró su hermana mayor a la niña, quien asintió con energia.

—Buena suerte —le susurró Draco Malfoy a la pequeña, besándole la frente.

—Gracias —respondió ella, sonriendo de forma amplia por el gesto.

A nadie le pareció extraño aquello, pues no era secreto para sus conocidos, que esos dos se querían. Quizás no de una forma pasional, digo, ¿como un chico de trece años andaría con una de once?, pero sí, sí se tenían un gran aprecio. Existía una gran cercanía entre ellos y más de un adulto se atrevía a asegurar que algo más iba a haber ahí en algún futuro no muy lejano.

—Suerte, Tory —le dijo también Theodore, quien ya se había subido al carruaje.

—Asegurate de quedar en Slytherin —le animó Blaise Zabini, riendo.

—¡Así será! —declaró la pequeña, despidiéndose con la mano y alejándose con unos pasos algo saltarines.

La chica menuda de cabellera caoba, ojos verdes y nariz de botón, tomó rumbo hacia los botes que esperaban por los de primer año. Estaba nerviosa y jugueteaba con su cabello de forma inconsciente. Sabía que en pocos minutos pisaría Hogwarts por primera vez y según le habían dicho tendría que pasar por una prueba para ser seleccionada en alguna casa. ¿Qué pasaba si todo le salía mal? ¿Qué haría si no quedaba donde suponía quedar? Hizo una mueca como si hubiera comido limón y observó la superficie etérea del lago que parecía un cristal.

Los botes avanzaban con lentitud, todos iban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez al risco donde se postraba Hogwarts.

—¡Cuidado con las cabezas! —exclamó el hombre enorme y barbudo que era quienes los guiaba.

Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara del hombre grande, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo. Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.

—¿Están todos aquí? —preguntó el hombre y como nadie dijo nada, él levantó su gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Astoria fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo el hombre grande.

—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí —respondió la bruja.

La mujer abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era grande como la sala de su propia casa. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores. Todos en grupo, siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra.

Astoria podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de una puerta situada a la derecha. Posiblemente el resto de los alumnos estarían ahí, pero en lugar de entrar ahí, la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa —explicó y media sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Astoria al ver que podría mucho tiempo con su hermana y sus amigos.

—Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin —continuó hablando la mujer—. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.

—La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible—puntualizó y sus ojos se detuvieron un momento en algunos chicos en particular, como una chica pelirroja que hacía un globo con su chicle o un el castaño que tenía las mejillas llenas de tierra. Algunos se peinaron el cabello con el pelo con nerviosismo ante esa acción, pero Astoria ni siquiera se movió.

—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos —terminó de hablar y salió de la habitación.

Astoria escuchó varios comentarios a su alrededor de las inquietudes de sus compañeros sobre los métodos de selección y la curiosidad que le causaban las casas. Ella no les ponía demasiada atención, tenía muy claro en lugar al que quería pertenecer y pertenecería, de eso estaba segura. Los ojos verdes miraron alrededor, viendo que la mayoría parecían muy atemorizados. Momentos así le hacían sentir un deje de orgullo por su hermana mayor y los amigos de ésta, quienes le habían dicho de antemano como sería todo.

Así pues la pequeña Greengrass se quedó mirando la puerta por la cual había salido la profesora, esperando paciente por su regreso y golpeteando el suelo con su zapatito. La mujer no tardó mucho en volver, con un pergamino en sus manos y aun conservando esa expresión severa en su rostro.

—En marcha —dijo con voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar —informó y les indicó el camino.

Astoria fue la primera en avanzar, seguida de la pelirroja que se había deshecho del la goma de mascar y quien se puso a la par. Los demás alumnos iban un poco atrasados, como temerosos de seguir avanzando. Todos salieron de la habitación y volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, entrando por fin por aquellas enormes puertas dobles que llevaba al Gran Comedor. El lugar era tan espléndido como su hermana se lo había descrito varias veces. Estaba iluminado por lo que parecían ser miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas.

Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas de los que tanto Daphne había hablado, tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Los ojos verdes no tardaron en ubicar el lugar donde su hermana, Draco y el resto del grupo estaban sentados. La cuarta mesa era de Slytherin y aire de elegancia que Astoria veía en aquellas serpientes, no le hacía justicia a lo que le habían contado. Sus ojos regresaron al frente, donde la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Aquel no podía ser otro que el sombrero seleccionador, pensó la pequeña.

Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar: "Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, pero no juzgues por lo que ves..." La canción no duró más que unos cuantos versos, donde se hizo alusión a las casas de Hogwarts. Una vez que el sombrero terminó, todo el comedor estalló en aplausos y éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez. El silencio se hizo nuevamente y la profesora McGonagall fue quien lo rompió al tiempo que desenrollaba el pergamino que llevaba en sus manos.

—Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo seriamente—. ¡Blackwood, Derek! —llamó un chico rubio de peinado de casuela salió de entre la fila, paso al frente, se sentó y se puso el sombrero que le tapó parte de los ojos. Pasaron varios segundos, hasta que el sombrero gritó.

—¡SLYTHERIN!—se escuchó resonar en el comedor con mucha claridad. La mesa de las serpientes no tardó en aplaudir mientras el chico caminaba para ir a sentarse con ellos. Después de él le tocó el turno a dos niños más que fueron colocados en Ravenclaw, luego una niña fue mandada a Slytherin y el turno de aquella pequeña castaña llegó.

—¡Greengrass, Astoria! —nombró la profesora y la respiración se le cortó a la niña, quien hasta entonces sintió los nervios de golpe.

Al igual que todos, salió de la fila y se fue a sentar en el taburete, poniéndose el sombrero y notando como éste le cubría la visión por lo grande que le quedaba. Escuchó una voz en su cabeza murmurar unas cosas extrañas, pero antes de que pudiera pensar algo, aquella cosa ya había hecho su decisión.

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó el sombrero y Astoria quedó tan pálida como si la sangre se le hubiera evaporado del cuerpo.

—¡No! —se le escapó, pero su queja fue apagada por los aplausos de aquella mesa de tejones, donde el fantasma de un fraile gordo celebraba y le hacía señas para que se fuera a sentar con ellos.

Los ojos verdes de la pequeña Greengrass se llenaron de lagrimas y resignada, sin voltear a ver hacia donde estaba su hermana, se fue a sentar a donde le correspondería estar por los próximos siete años de su vida. La selección continuó y Astoria no hizo más que hundirse en su asiento. Ya podía escuchar los regaños que le llegarían por parte de todos los que conocía, todo por culpa de aquel estúpido sombrero.

O-O-O

De aquello habían pasado ya cuatro años y no había día que no hubiera recibido un ataque en contra de su persona por lo sucedido. Sus padres le habían dado un largo sermón desde que se habían enterado del resultado de su selección y desde entonces se había comenzado a marcar quien era la favorita y perfecta de las hermanas Greengrass. No había amigo de sus padres que no hiciera algún comentario despectivo durante las reuniones. Mientras que aquella odiosa amiga de Daphne no perdía oportunidad de molestarla dentro o fuera del colegio, día si y día también, durante cuatro largos años.

Astoria se sentía enferma de la situación a aquellas alturas, aunque no había demasiado que pudiera hacer. Quizás había sido en parte su actitud conformista lo que la había colocado en aquella posición. Por más segura que había estado de pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes, al final de cuentas carecía de ambición, de valor y la suficiente inteligencia para que la hubieran colocado en otro lugar. ¿Qué tenía entonces? Bueno, el sombrero seleccionador alegaba algo de ser leales, dedicados y trabajadores en sus canciones de bienvenida. Ella solo quería levantarse y cocerle la boca, pero con un suspiro se convencía de que no tenía nada. Quizás era leal y dedicada, pero fuera de ahí solo encontraba defecto en si misma. Gran ejemplo de ello era como en esos momentos se distraía mirando el techo de la librería mientras recordaba el pasado, en lugar de estudiar como debía.

—Maldición —murmuró la chica, cuando notó que accidentalmente había tirado la tinta sobre el pergamino de su redacción. Su autoestima iba en picada con cada día que pasaba, pues ella sola se saboteaba la existencia cuando los demás no lo hacían.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Greengrass? —siseó una voz muy conocida detrás de ella, haciéndola respingar.

Draco no había sido el mismo con la pequeña Greengrass desde aquella selección y no había día que Astoria no maldijera por ello. El rubio le había comenzado a dar toda su atención a Pansy Parkinson porque no podía ser correcto que el proclamado príncipe de Slytherin anduviera con una Hufflepuff. Sin saber como, se habían vuelto de mundos opuestos. Mientras él alardeaba sus logros y hacía notar su presencia en cualquier lugar que estuviera, ella pasaba como un fantasma del que nadie se parecía acordar.

—No, gracias —contestó ella, suspirando y haciendo añicos el pergamino. ¿Qué más le daba comenzar de nuevo? No era como si tuviera muchas cosas que hacer un sábado por la mañana—. Tengo tiempo —añadió ante la mirada ingenua de Draco.

—Con lo fácil que hubiera sido retirar la tinta —comentó el heredero Malfoy, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Que vamos a hacer contigo? —comentó con ese tono que ella odiaba tanto porque la hacía sentir como si fuera una causa perdida. Lo peor del caso es que ella sabía que lo era.

Astoria no respondió, tan solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó de nueva cuenta con su redacción, mirando de reojo como el chico mayor se sentaba a su lado. Draco lucía más ojeroso, más delgado y ciertamente más cansado de lo que podía recordar. Verlo de aquella manera le preocupaba y quería preguntarle si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo, si ella le podía ayudar, pero se mordía la lengua a sabiendas de cual sería la respuesta. Él no la necesitaba para nada, tiempo atrás que eso le había quedado a entender más que claro.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, la Hufflepuff escribía y el Slytherin tan solo la veía con un gesto de aburrimiento, bostezando de vez en vez. La menor de las Greengrass no se explicaba porque Draco seguía ahí, así que cuando se tomó un descanso porque la muñeca le comenzaba a doler, decidió hablarle.

—¿Que pasa? —preguntó sin saber que más decir.

—¿Eh? —el rubio enarcó una ceja, luego sonrió de medio lado—. ¿Tendría que pasar algo?

—No te ves muy bien que digamos —comentó Astoria sin poder ocultar aquel deje de preocupación.

—He estado peor —admitió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica hizo una mueca, pero resignada a que no le sacaría información a Malfoy, retomó su redacción. Casi por un instante pudo ver que el susodicho fruncía el ceño un poco cuando sus ojos verdes volvía a concentrarse en el pergamino y no en él. Primero pensó que se trataba de su imaginación, pero terminó escuchando como Draco se levantaba de su asiento y bufaba un poco. Interiormente se maldijo, pero no se le hizo raro a esas alturas. Ella siempre lo arruinaba todo.

—¿Por qué eres tan necia, eh? —sin saber como, porque no había levantado la vista, el Slytherin se encontraba detrás de ella, abrazándole y susurrando a su oído cual serpiente que era—. ¿Tengo que mandar una notificación por escrito para que me muestres algo de interés? —refunfuñó, como reprochandole.

—Yo... yo... —tartamudeó Astoria, nerviosa y sin saber que hacer. Aquello era algo que no se esperaba y no entendía muy bien el por qué de aquella reacción.

—¿Tú qué, Astoria? —gruñó exasperado el rubio, enarcando una ceja y mirándola expectante a que terminara la frase que en sus labios no se terminaba de completar. Desde que tenía uso de memoria aquella niña siempre había sido muy tranquila, muy tierna y dulce. El heredero Malfoy recordaba como cuando niños, mientras Pansy o Daphne le pedían de sus dulces con la excusa de que él debía de ser un caballero, Astoria iba y le daba a él. La pequeña castaña también era la que se ofrecía siempre a hacer lo que otros no querían, desde cosas tan sencillas como quedarse a contar cuando jugaban a las escondidas o ir por las lechuzas, hasta aceptar culpas ajenas, como aquella vez que descuidadamente un ventanal de Malfoy Manor se había vuelto añicos por su mal logrado tiro con la quaffle. Él extrañaba a esa niña, y no porque Astoria hubiera cambiado, de hecho era la misma, un poco más sumisa de lo que podía recordar, pero era su misma niña. Una a la que él necesitaba en esos momentos, pero que por su estúpida forma de ser había apartado de su lado.

—Dejame —susurró, más que una petición o una orden, sonaba a una lastimera suplica, como si él la estuviera abusando o algo.

—Por Salazar —gruñó él, rodando los ojos y mirando hacia los lados en caso de que alguien les estuviera mirando. Afortunadamente, estaban solos y eso lo animó más a hacer lo siguiente que hizo: plantarle un beso en la boca a la menor de las Greengrass.

La primera reacción del beso por parte de Astoria fue abrir los ojos como platos, luego los entrecerró sintiendo como las mejillas le comenzaban a arder. Sintió las manos del chico tomar su rostro cuando el beso terminó y suspiró, encantada por aquel sabor a menta que tenía la boca de Draco. Gran parte de su vida había estado esperando por aquel beso y por fin lo había recibido. Se sentía plena, emocionada y contenta.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó confundida cuando su mente se despejó un poco.

—Por qué quiero, puedo y no me da miedo —respondió el rubio con esa altanería que lo distinguía, pese a que su sonrisa algo floja reflejaba cierto cansancio y sus ojos unas enormes ganas de echarse a llorar que nunca admitiría. Sin embargo los ojos esmeralda no necesitaban ser adivinos para descubrir todo aquello. Cualquier persona con dos dedos de cerebro notaría que algo andaba muy mal con Draco, pero de notarlo a ofrecerle confort había una gran distancia.

—Sea lo que sea... —comenzó a murmurar ella, apartando las manos del chico de su rostro para poderlo abrazar cómodamente por el cuello, pegándose a él—. Puedes contar conmigo —susurró a su oído, acariciando con una mano el rubio cabello y con la otra parte de la espalda superior de él.

Draco no contestó, tan solo se dedicó a cerrar los ojos y dejarse envolver por aquella calidez. Eso es lo que había ido a buscar, mimos que no pidieran nada a cambio, brazos que lo aceptaran sin juzgar y un apoyo que no exigiera saber lo que ocultaba. Pansy lo tenía hasta la coronilla de estar preguntándole sobre lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, argumentando que si no sabía no podía ayudar y lo hacía maldecir la hora en la que había alardeado en el expreso sobre servirle al Lord Tenebroso, porque el resto de sus compañeros tan solo asumían que se estaba haciendo el interesante. Él lo único que quería era que alguien lo sostuviera porque él ya no era capaz de hacerlo por si mismo, justo como lo hacía Astoria en esos momento. Esa pequeña tejoncita a la que le había dado la espalda por vanidoso, ella lo recibía sin reprocharle nada.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y entonces? ¿Me <strong>merezco<strong> algo? ¿Criticas? ¿Insultos? ¿Galletas? ¿Chocolates? ¿Crucios? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? **

**Sea lo que sea, saben que todo lo recibo con los brazos abiertos y los "Fav" igual me roban una sonrisa.**

**Ojala la estén pasando bien y yo voy a apurarme para subirles cuanta historia pueda antes de irme.**

**Y de nueva cuenta, ¿qué sería yo sin ustedes?**

**¡Muchos besos y muchas gracias por leer! ^^**


End file.
